


【锤基】三姐弟日常（甜 短 温馨向 一发完  ）

by Imolosion



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	【锤基】三姐弟日常（甜 短 温馨向 一发完  ）

旧文补档  
（现在我这个老流氓已经写不出这么可爱的东西了。流泪

cp：Thor x Loki   
OOC警告。

真的很短。大部分是小时候的事。  
段子注意。

再一次用段子混更（装死

复联四都快出了我还在沉迷亲亲爱爱的三姐弟一家人设定（捂心口流泪）

…………………………

01  
海拉5岁生日的时候许愿想要一只宠物狗。  
于是她得到了芬里尔。

02  
海拉7岁的时候许愿想要一个弟弟。

过不了多久，弗丽嘉就抱着一个金发的小婴儿推到海拉面前，告诉她。  
“这是你的弟弟。”

他们以为海拉会像得到得到芬里尔时一样高兴，  
结果海拉哭闹的不行 。

“呜……我不要这个！！！我要黑头发的！跟我长的像的呜啊啊啊！”

弗丽嘉和奥丁倔不过女儿。  
只得答应海拉再给她一个黑头发的弟弟。

03  
过了不久，弗丽嘉和奥丁把海拉和索尔叫来大厅。

弗丽嘉怀里抱着一个黑头发沉睡着的小婴儿，对他们说。  
“他是你们的弟弟。”

海拉喜欢的不得了，抱在怀里不松手，笑嘻嘻的逗弄着粉白粉白的小团子。索尔也眼馋的想要抱抱，无奈怎么也抢不过姐姐，急得哇哇大哭起来。

海拉怀里的小婴儿被索尔震天的哭声吓到了，也大哭起来。

海拉看见怀里的小弟弟哭了。  
自己怎么哄也哄不好，也吓的委屈的哭了。

三个小孩的哭声此起彼伏的在大殿中回响，愁的弗丽嘉和奥丁后悔当时一时心软，答应了海拉再给她个弟弟。两人欲哭无泪的想。

果然还是只生一个好。

04  
洛基和索尔都很羡慕海拉可以养芬里尔。他们就不可以。

洛基哭着闹着也要养宠物。

弗丽嘉震惊的说。“你不是有索尔了吗？”

洛基想想也对。  
擦干眼泪，抽抽哭得红彤彤的小鼻子，满意的走了。

索尔傻呆呆的挠着头觉得有什么不对。

05  
索尔一直都很羡慕自己姐姐和弟弟那一头乌黑的长发，撒娇央求着妈妈把自己也变成黑头发。

弗丽嘉拗不过儿子的固执，随手施了个法术。把索尔那太阳一般耀眼的金发变得漆黑如墨。

弗丽嘉看着自己大儿子顶着那一头不和谐的黑发兴奋的在自己寝宫里上蹿下跳，只觉得怎么看怎么得诡异，嘴角抽动两下，赶紧挥手把索尔赶走好留自己一片清净。

索尔兴冲冲的去找海拉。  
海拉正给芬里尔梳毛，不感兴趣的抬头看了一眼，嫌弃的说。  
“真丑。”

索尔才不在乎她评价，又去找洛基。

洛基一句话就打消了索尔愚蠢的傻念头。  
“哥哥，我喜欢你的金头发。”

于是索尔又大哭着去找妈妈求她变回来 。

06  
一次跟着自己从练武场回来后，索尔就一直吵着闹着当女武神。

海拉头疼的更确信自己的这个弟弟是个傻子了。  
还好自己还有一个。海拉欣慰的想。

又一天，海拉揪着又跑来捣乱的索尔的后脖颈，气呼呼的往花园走。无意间抬头看到洛基安安静静的坐在白色的雕花窗前，桌上淡黄色的纸页在修长柔软的白皙指尖中翻飞跳跃着，像极了不停舞蹈着的初春蝴蝶。翠绿的爬山虎布满古老的红色砖墙，时间静谧美好的像一幅画。

海拉觉得当年执意再要一个黑头发弟弟的自己简直英明神武爆了。

聪明又乖巧，像我。（？  
沉浸在自我满足感中的海拉没有注意到的是。

自己掐着的那个已经变得大只起来的愚蠢金毛，在跟着她的视线看到楼上人时，不自觉停下了毫无形象的挣扎，悄悄红了脸。

07  
索尔有点怕海拉。  
洛基却觉得海拉是世界上最好的姐姐。

索尔觉得心里有点不舒服，别别扭扭的问洛基。  
“那我呢？”  
“你是我最好的哥哥。”

索尔一下子就开心起来，觉得自己拥有了全世界。把自己攒了好久的蜂蜜饼干一股脑的全倒出来塞进洛基怀里。

嗯。跟姐姐说的一样。  
自己这个哥哥果然是个傻的。  
洛基啃着饼干，感觉自己不知为何最近总觉得空荡荡的心被甜蜜蜜的蜂蜜饼干一点点填满了。

08  
芬里尔不喜欢索尔。  
因为索尔总是唉声叹气的揪他毛毛。

他喜欢我……他不喜欢我……他喜欢我……他不喜欢我……唉……他喜欢我……他不喜欢我……

09  
弗丽嘉和奥丁去找孩子们吃饭。  
找到花园里。

三个孩子靠在芬里尔身上静静睡着，芬里尔也闭着眼沉沉睡着，灰色的大尾巴当被子一样盖在他们身上。

10  
当弗丽嘉和奥丁跟他们坦白洛基是捡来的孩子时。

海拉震惊了。  
她一直以为索尔才是那个捡来的。

索尔也震惊了。  
他也一直以为自己才是那个捡来的。

11  
洛基和索尔吵架了。  
洛基不可置信的望着索尔。  
“你分手干嘛赖我！”

“就赖你！”索尔涨红了脸，但死也不说原因。

他怎么能说他和其他女生约会的时候满脑子都是洛基呢？

他喜欢上自己的弟弟了。

幸好自己是捡来的。  
索尔本来是这么安慰的想。

但是现在不行了……自己不是捡来的了。  
索尔对自己不是捡来的这个事实感到好失落……

嗯？等等？好像也还行？  
反正兄弟俩里面有一个是捡来的就行。

12  
洛基被索尔高大健壮的身躯压在床上，气急败坏的大喊。“我们是兄弟！”

索尔喘着粗气，头也不抬的扒他裤子。  
“领养的。”

13  
海拉捂住芬里尔的眼睛。  
芬里尔不要看，会瞎掉。

14  
幸好有个姐姐可以继承皇位。  
不然遭殃的就是他们了。  
他们才不要。

“你们两个小兔崽子给我回来！”海拉带着王冠气急败坏的大喊。

回去的是傻子。  
两个人紧紧牵着手，回头朝海拉做鬼脸。

15  
几年之后。  
洛基和索尔一人拉着一个小屁孩回到阿斯加德 ，贼眯眯的笑着推到海拉面前。

“来，叫姑姑。”

“锅锅！”

稚嫩的童声听得海拉心慌，把芬里尔往身后藏了藏。

16  
芬里尔不开心。  
芬里尔又要被小屁孩被揪毛毛了 。

—— END ——

……………………………………

从仓库里翻到这篇的时候，有点被这篇可爱到。  
我永远喜欢大狗狗。芬里尔，想养。


End file.
